


Undying Bloom of a Lifeless Rose

by Shutendoujin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutendoujin/pseuds/Shutendoujin
Summary: When Rose was born, Pink started to die.





	Undying Bloom of a Lifeless Rose

After the rebellion, after the war, after all of it,

Rose became futile.

Dating humans left and right, exploring the Earth, appreciating life, walking with packs of lions or whatever species she wanted to.

Pink still hunted her corrupted friends, on those moonless nights where Homeworld's galaxy was the brightest, casting a light of shame on her attitudes.

Rose didn't have any worries. Not a problem could darken her happy demeanor. She was full of innocence, love and passion.

Pink wailed inside her room, bringing the lifeless forms of her friends and foes from the clouds, all cursing her for their fate. _What a useless diamond_ , they'd chant, _who can't do anything by herself_.

Rose built the temple with all her strength, a symbol of the gems who would protect Earth and mankind. The Crystal Gems base, their home far from home. Amethyst loved it.

The dishonored diamond, on her worst days, let herself indulge on the shadow of her sisters. Let Blue caress her hair and Yellow bark orders. Let everything repeat itself, on a loop, the only comfort she was allowed.

The great warrior helped humans with utmost kindness, a gigantic soft goddess who went on to be worshiped by thousands, loved by hundreds, and feared by some.

Pink was gone, but she was cursed to live. She suffered. She hated, loathed herself, and her sisters attitude, and the soil who birthed her.

But Rose,

oh Rose,

she was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I know. Not the best, but I did this on a subway trip, so, sorry.


End file.
